


Star Wars: The Galactic Civil War

by CharizardORAS, francis1



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Death Star, Dogfights, Empire, Fleet Battles, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Rebellion, Sith, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/francis1/pseuds/francis1
Summary: With the Empire ruling the galaxy under the control of Emperor Palpatine, his apprentice Darth Vader sends out his mercilless legions across the galaxy to seize control. With all past rebellions put down swiftly, the Rebel Alliance proved a capable foe to the Empire. The Rebellion has info pointing to an Imperial research project and want to destroy it.Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney as do the characters





	1. Mission on Eadu

Hyperspace route to Eadu

The U-Wing comes out of hyperspace

K-2SO: That's Eadu  
Jyn: I see  
Cassian: alright, we've come here to spy on the Imperial activity here. K, pull us in. The U-Wing enters the planet's atmosphere to encounter severe rain storms  
Cassian: are you sure this is the way?  
Bodhi: yes, just keep going forward and keep it low. The U-Wing comes across a bunch of rocks.  
Cassian: K! Avoid those rocks! The U-Wing tries to avoid the rocks and the U-Wing gets hit sending it crashing just below the Eadu research facility.  
Cassian: is everyone alright?  
Baze: we're still alive, aren't we?  
Cassian: alright, me and Bodhi will go out to see what is going on. You all stay here in case we need a ride back. Cassian grabs a blaster rifle and puts it in sniper configuration  
Cassian: let's go. He and Bodhi leave the U-Wing.  
Jyn: I'm going out there  
K-2SO: Cassian said to stay with the ship  
Jyn: My father is up there, and I'm going to get him. She puts on weather gear and grabs a blaster and leaves the U-Wing. Cassian and Bodhi find a perched spot to spy on the platform  
Cassian: go find us a transport, that U-Wing isn't getting anywhere.  
Bodhi: what about you?  
Cassian; I said go! I got this! Bodhi runs off. K-2SO turns around to see that Baze and Chirrut had left also  
K-2SO: if Cassian comes back we're leaving without them. Cassian looks through his scope  
Eadu Platform  
Krennic: I shall congratulate you all on your achievement. However, one of you is a traitor to the Empire. If you are responsible, step forward now! The crew look at each other  
Krennic: very well. Ready! Death Troopers point their blasters at the crew  
Krennic: fire! But before they fire Galen stops in the way  
Galen: stop! stop! They have nothing to do with this Krennic! Spare them! It was me! Krennic slap Galen and he falls to the ground  
Krennic: fire! The Death Troopers fire at the crew killing them all  
Yavin 4: Rebel Headquarters  
Rebel Officer: General, we lost contact with Cassian  
General: send in Blue Squadron and some bombers. Pilots get in their X-Wings and Y-WIngs and fly off to space and go into lightspeed.  
Eadu  
Krennic: let me tell you how well your achievement is, it was beautiful and it will spread terror across the galaxy  
Galen: you will be stopped. Krennic smiles  
K-2SO: Cassian, a Rebel fighter squadron has entered.  
Cassian: no tell them to break off the attack! Jyn is still up there!  
Yavin 4  
Rebel Officer: Cassian has requested that we stop the attack  
General: stop the attack now!  
Rebel Officer: too late, they've already engaged. The X-Wings put their s-foils into attack position  
Eadu  
The siren sounds off. X-Wings and Y-Wings fire onto the research facility.  
Krennic: man your station! I want fighters up there now! TIE Fighters are launched and fire at the Rebel fighters. A turret hits an X-Wing sending it crashing into a rock.  
A TIE Fighter chases an X-Wing. Chirrut pulls out and laser bow and shoots at the TIE Fighter causing it to crash into the turret. An X-Wing drops a torpedo onto the platform killing stormtroopers and knocking Krennic to the ground. Stormtroopers grab Krennic  
Stormtrooper: It's time to go Director. They escort him to his transport and Death Troopers guard outside before entering themselves. The Rebels fly off with the mission a success.Jyn climbs onto the platform only to be blasted by the transport engines. The transport then leaves and she runs over o Galen  
Jyn: papa, papa it's me  
Galen: stardust?  
Jyn: yes papa. Papa, I saw your message  
Galen: it must be stopped  
Jyn: I know papa, I know  
Jyn: look how much you have grown, you look just like your mother. Galen's hand then drops  
Jyn: papa! She shakes him  
Jyn: papa! no! no no! Stormtroopers come out the facility  
Stormtrooper; target acquired. They get blasted by Cassian  
Cassian: Jyn, it's time to go  
Jyn: no! I won't leave him! More stormtroopers come and Baze mows them all down  
Cassian: Jyn, he's gone. Cassian grabs Jyn and they walk off while being chased by stormtroopers. A transport arrives and shoots at the troopers. The entrance opens  
Bodhi: come on! Cassian and Jyn go on board followed by Baze and Chirrut. They then fly off.  
Cassian: alert command that were coming. Remind them we're coming in a stolen Imperial shuttle  
Jyn: you were going to kill my father  
Cassian: I don't know what you're talking about  
Jyn: yes you do, you were there to kill my father  
Cassian: you're broken inside, and trying to blame it on someone else.  
Jyn: you were going to kill my father  
Cassian: But did I?! I had so many chances to pull the trigger, but did I?! Anyone else?  
The transport arrives at Yavin 4


	2. Battle of Scarif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission to Eadu, Jyn requests that the Rebellion brings the fight to the Empire on Scarif. Their mission: to access the data archives to find the Death Star plans and destroy the Death Star.

Yavin 4: Rebel Headquarters  
Jyn: we have to get the Death Star plans on Scarif  
Rebel: If the Empire has this much power, what chance do we have?  
Jyn: what chance? It's what choice. You Rebels just run away and fire blaster guns, Rebellions are built on hope.  
Raddus: I say we fight!  
Rebel: It's ridiculous to think the Empire has this much power.  
Mon Mothma: I'm sorry Jyn, but without full support of the council, I'm afraid we can't do anything. Jyn walks off  
Cassian: how did it go?  
Jyn: They would rather hide and beg for mercy  
Baze: and what do you want to do?  
Chirru: She wants to fight  
Baze: alright, how many do we need?  
Jyn: what? Baze points behind her. Cassian appears with a group of Rebels.  
Cassian: They volunteered to go to Scarif, they want to fight.  
Jyn: well, let's ready up Rebels. The Rebels start gathering gear. They all go in the transport  
Rebel: what's going on in that transport? It's off limits  
Bodhi: yes we're supposed to be in here  
Rebel: what's your call sign?  
Bodhi: oh, um, it's, it's  
Jyn: say something  
Bodhi: uh, Rogue, Rogue One  
Rebel: Rogue One?! That's not a call sign  
Bodhi: it is now. The transport flies away and enters hyperspace  
Scarif: Imperial Base  
Krennic's transport arrives at the shield gate orbited by two Star Destroyers.  
Imperial: welcome Director Krennic, we've been expecting your arrival. The transport flies through the shield gate and lands at the front of the data archive building. The transport exits hyperspace  
Cassian: what happens if they don't except our clearance code?  
Bodhi: then they shut the gate, and we get sucked into the vacuum of space  
K-2SO: except me, I can survive in space  
Imperial: clearance code?  
Bodhi: sending clearance code now.  
Imperial: Rogue One.... You have been cleared for entrance. Make way to Landing Pad 9. Acknowledge orders  
Bodhi: this is Rogue One advancing to Landing Pad 9.  
Jyn: I'll go tell the troops. She walks away  
Jyn: we're inside the shield gate, they have no idea we're coming and they shoudn't expect us.  
Cassian: once we land, Baze and Chirrut, you take some soldiers and plant thermal detonators at every other column, make 10 men feel like 100  
Jyn: may the Force be with us. The transport lands  
Imperial: prepare to expect inspection. An Imperial Officer walks inside the transport with two troopers and a mercenary  
Imperial: can we inspect your cargo?  
Bodhi: yeah, it's just right down here. The Rebels knock them out and Cassian puts on the officer uniform and Jyn puts on the mercenary uniform.  
Bodhi: go! go now! Baze, Chirrut, and the Rebels drop out from behind and sneak into the jungle.  
Data Archive  
Krennic walks into the command room  
Imperial: what brings you here Director Krennic?  
Krennic: Galen Erso, I want all hs messages returned and inspected  
Imperial: all of them?  
Krennic: yes. Get busy  
Jungles  
Chirrut knocks out two stormtroopers  
Stormtrooper: what the? Baze knocks him out and the Rebel soldiers follow them. They plant detonators near all entrances  
Data Archive  
K-2SO installs a digutal map into his system.  
K-2SO: The archive puts us between hundreds of troopers. We will make it no less than 30% of the way before we are killed  
Rebel: awaiting orders  
Cassian: light it up. The detonators activate blowing up troopers around them  
Data Archive  
Everyone sees the explosions  
Krennic: are you all blind!? We're under attack! I want troopers out there right now! Troopers exit out off the entrance and are instantly shot at by Rebels  
Shoretrooper: fire back! The stormtroopers start firing  
Yavin 4  
A Rebel is listening to Imperial comms. He runs off  
Rebel: Mon Mothma! Senator! He arrives behind Mon Mothma and Bail Organa  
Mon Mothma: what is it?  
Rebel: Rebels, on Scarif  
Mon Mothma: get me Admiral Raddus  
Rebel: he's already gone to his ship, he's going to fight  
Rebel Announcer: All flight personnel! Report to your flight commanders immediately! All flight personnel! Report to your flight commanders immediately! You will be redirected to Scarif! May the Force be with you! X-Wings start taking off  
C-3PO: Scarif?! They're going to Scarif?! Why does no one tell me these things?  
R2-D2: beeping noises  
Scarif  
Cassian's crew at the data archive  
Imperial: how can I help you?  
K-2SO: that won't be necessary. He smacks the guy in the head knocking him out.  
Scarif:Space  
The Rebel fleet exits out of hyperspace  
Shield Gate  
Imperial: sir, those are Rebel ships!  
Imperial: contact Admiral Gorrun immediately!  
Admiral Raddus: this is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance! All squadron leaders report in!  
Blue Leader: Admiral, this is Blue Leader reporting in  
Red Leader: this is Red Leader awaiting orders  
Gold Leader: this is Gold leader, standing by  
Admiral Raddus: Blue Squadron! Get to the surface before they close that shield gate! Red and Gold Squadrons! Defend the fleet!  
Blue Leader: copy you Admiral. Blue Squadron on me!  
Blue 2: we have to hurry  
Blue 4: we have no time to waste. The X-Wings start to go to the shield gate. The turbolasers start firing at them. An X-Wing gets shot by a turbolaser. A few X-Wings and U-Wings get through  
Imperial: close the shield gate! Close it now! The gate starts to close  
Blue 2: come on come on! The gate closes  
Blue 6: pull up!  
Blue 2: aaahhhh! His X-Wing crashes into the shield, followed by another. The rest pull up and fly pasr a Star Destroyer.  
Scarif: Surface  
A Rebel gets shot  
Rebel: noooo! He runs over to him  
Chirrut: something is coming. Baze turns to see an AT-ACT  
Baze: run! The Rebels start running but fire back as they retreat. The walker shoots two unlucky Rebels. They hide behind a sand bank they had dug in. Baze pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots at the walker's head. Stopping it momentarily. The walker turns back and prepares to fire, but its neck gets shot. Two X-Wings come into view and shoot the walkers neck, destroying it. The Rebels cheer and Baze guves a thumbs up.  
Data Archive  
Jyn and Cassian are inside the data vault  
K-2SO: the file should be up there. Jyn uses the arms  
Jyn: black saber, Imperial fighter design, Star Destroyer design. She pauses  
Cassian: what's wrong?  
Jyn: I found it  
Cassian: Stardust? How do you know that's it?  
Jyn: because I'm Stardust  
Scarif: Beach  
The U-Wing fires it's ion blaster on a walker's leg, causing it to collapse. X-Wing bomb a walker in half causing it explode and fall over.  
Scarif: Space  
Blue 6 is being chased by TIE Fighters  
Blue 6: come on! He fires a torpedo into the Star Destroyer's shield generator. He flies through it while regrouping with other fighters  
Admiral Raddus: whats the status report Lieutenant?  
Lieut.: unknown sir! All Rebel frequencies are blocked!  
Admiral Raddus: keep trying! Probe that shield gate and engage those Destroyers!  
Lieut.: yes Admiral!  
Red Leader: we're going in! The X-Wings start an attack run on the shield gate destroying turbolasers  
Red Leader: stay with me! An X-Wing gets shot by a turbolaser and crashes into the shield gate.  
Gold Leader: This is Gold Leader! We're starting our attack run on the shield gate! Keep it tight and watch out for those turbolasers. A Y-Wing gets shot down by a turbolaser. The Y-Wings start bombing the shield gate. Another Y-Wing is shot down. TIE Fighters launch from the shield gate hangar  
Red 3: more fighters! Form up 6.5!  
Lieut.: Admiral! Enemy fighters closing in! Raddus turns to see numerous TIE Fighters.  
Data Archive  
Stormtroopers shoot at K  
K-2SO: I'm locking you in  
Cassian: K! Wait! K!  
K-2SO: goodbye. He smashes the controls and the data vault locks  
Jyn: what do we do now?  
Cassian: we're trapped. Bodhi, come in Bodhi  
Bodhi: yeah, the whole place is on lock down  
Cassian: Bodhi, I need you to find the master switch. I will allow us to contact the Rebellion. We have t tell them to take down that shield gate  
Bodhi: ok, I'm on it. We have to find the master switch so we can contact the fleet and tell them we're trapped down here. Bodhi runs out to plug the thing in. Shoretroopers come out and point their blasters at Bodhi  
Bodhi: there is a logical explanation for all of this. The Rebels start firing  
Shoretrooper: get down! Take cover! They fire back. Bodhi runs back to the transport  
Bodhi: Help, this is Rogue One, we need help  
Admiral Raddus: we here you Rogue One! What's going on down there!  
Bodhi: we have the plans but we can't send them to the fleet becaus of the shield gate  
Admiral Raddus: we'll work on it. Rebels outside get shot. A shoretrooper throws a thermal imploder in the transport. Bodhi looks at it and the transport explodes.  
Scarif: Space  
Two X-Wings are being chased by TIE Fighters and one X-Wing is destroyed  
Gold Leader: take that opening!  
Gold 4: I see it Gold Leader! Ion torpedoes away! The Y-Wings fire ion torpedoes on the Star Destroyer, disabling it.  
Star Destroyer  
Admiral: what's happening?!  
Imperial: we lost engine power sir!  
Admiral Raddus: That Star Destroyer is disabled. Call up a hammerhead corvette! I have an idea! TIE Fighters shoot at the command bridge.  
Lieut.: we're taking massive damage sir! Shields at 50%!  
Admiral Raddus: press the attack! There's no turning back now. A hammerhead corvette comes into view  
Rebel Commander: locked on target. Prepare for impact. The corvette crashes into the Star Destroyer's side  
Rebel Commander: Satellite thrusters! Full power! The corvette starts pushing the Destroyer into the other  
Admiral: reverse engines! Full power!

Too late, the Star Destroyers collide, ripping the top off of one. One of the Star Destroyers crashes into the shield gate, destroying it.  
Scarif: Beach  
Krennic: who are you?  
Jyn: you know who I am. I'm Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra  
Krennic: this will be fun. He suddenly gets shot and Jyn looks up to see Cassian. Jyn transfers the plans  
Lieut.: Admiral! Receiving transmission from Scarif!  
Admiral Raddus: it's the plans! She did it  
Lieut.: Admiral! We have the plans! Admiral! We're detecting a massive object emerging from hyperspace. The Death Star appears.  
Tarkin: fire at the base of Scarif. You may fire when ready. The Death Star fires its laser into the ocean. The Rebel fleet watches from space  
Admiral Raddus: Rogue One, may the Force be with you. All ships! Retreat! Make the jump to hyperspace! Some ships make it to hyperspace but some are countered by Darth Vader's Star Destroyer  
Admiral Piett: Lord Vader, the Rebel cruiser has the plans, shall we open fire?  
Darth Vader: no, prepare a boarding party  
Mon Calimari Cruiser  
Rebels download the plans  
Rebel: come on! Let's go! They run to the door but it's stuck. The Rebels hear someone walk in. They stare into the darkness, Darth Vader ignites his lightsaber  
Rebel: open fire! The Rebels start firing at Darth Vader who deflects the lasers easily. Darth Vader absorbs a laser and shoots it back at a Rebel  
Rebel: Help us! Another Rebel tries to open the door. Darth Vader Force Chokes a Rebel and slashes his stomach. He uses the Force and takes away their weapons while slashing them. The last Rebel stands up to Darth Vader, who is Force Choked!   
Rebel: here! here! Take it! Take it! The Rebel takes the plans as the door opens and Darth Vader stabs the Rebels. The Rebel trips and two more fire at Vader who meet their end. The Rebel closes the blast door  
Rebel: Goooo! A blockade runner is dispatched from the cruiser and Darth Vader looks at it as it flies away.  
Tantive IV  
A Rebel walks up to Leia  
Rebel: Mistress. This is the transmission we received from Scarif. What is it? He hands it to Leia  
Leia: hope. The blockade runner then goes into hyperspace.


	3. Battle of Yavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Rebel's first victory against the Empire on Scarif, and acquiring the plans. Darth Vader chases the blockade runner that has the plans with it. The Rebellion's survival depends on those Death Star plans.

Tatooine  
The Tantive IV exits out of hyperspace followed by the Devastator, Darth Vader's Star Destroyer and start firing at the blockade runner who fires back.  
C-3PO: If they hit our reactor, we're as good as gone!  
R2-D2:*beeping noises*  
C-3PO: Wait, where are you going now? Rebel soldiers line up at the entrance with blasters ready. The blast doors open and the Rebels fire at the stormtroopers who fire back. A stormtrooper gets shot. The Rebels are overwhelmed and the stormtroopers clear way for Darth Vader  
Darth Vader: report?  
Stormtrooper: we're looking for the plans as we speak. We have a Rebel prisoner. A Rebel solder is pushed forward  
Darth Vader: where are the plans?  
Rebel: the Rebellion will not be intimidated by you  
Darth Vader: suit yourself. He Force Chokes the Rebel. Meanwhile... Leia puts a message in R2 and runs off  
C-3PO: oh there you are R2! Come on, we have to go. They go into an escape pod and it blasts off  
Imperial: another escape pod launched!  
Imperial: hold your fire. There are no life forms detected on there. Leia is brought to Darth Vader  
Leia: you attacked a ship on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan, the Senate will hear of this  
Darth Vader: hold on a moment Senator. This blockade runner escaped from the battle at Scarif, therefore you are affiliated with the Rebel Alliance. Stun her, and lock her up in a cell  
Stormtrooper: yes Lord Vader. They stun her and drag her away.  
Tatooine: Surface  
The droids are captured by Jawas and Luke and Uncle Owen come by their sandcrawler  
Owen: Luke! Take these droids home, I want them cleaned up before dinner  
Luke: but I was going to the Tosche station, to pick up some power converters  
Owen: you can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Luke takes the droids home and cleans R2, he accidentally opens the message  
Leia: I know you have served my father during the Clone Wars. I ask you for favor, these droids are important to the survival of the Rebellion. Please take them to Alderaan. Help me Ob-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. The message ends.

Luke: what was that? R2 beeps  
C-3P0: he says it's nothing  
Luke: well alright. In the evening R2 sneaks away  
Luke: R2! R2! Where did he go?  
C-3PO: I assure you, this is very unusual behavior for him.  
Luke: Uncle Owen is gonna kill me. We'll look for him tomorrow.  
The next morning..  
Luke and 3PO get in a landspeeder and drive off. They come across a canyone. Luke takes out goggles.  
Luke: I see some Banthas over there, but I don't see any Sand People. Suddenly, a Tusken Raider beats up Luke and they drag him away. Loud noises are heard and the Sand People run away. An old man in a robe walks over to Luke. He sees R2 hiding  
Ben: come out friend, I mean you no harm. Your friend will be alright

Luke: who are you?  
Ben: I'm Ben Kenobi  
Luke: Ben Kenobi? Are you related to Obi-Wan Kenobi?  
Ben: my, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Hurry, to my house. We'll discuss it there safely. The Sand People will be back, and in greater numbers  
Ben's House  
R2 plays the message  
Leia: help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. The message ends  
Luke: you fought in the Clone Wars?  
Ben: yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, just like your father. He was the best pilot in the galaxy, a master fighter, and, he was a good friend  
Luke: what happened to my father?  
Ben: a young Jedi was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force. He betrayed and killed your father, that Jedi's name was Darth Vader  
Luke: Vader, killed my father?  
Ben: yes, and if you are to come with me to Alderaan, you must learn the ways of the Force?  
Luke: Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan  
Ben: then the Rebellion dies.  
Mos Eisley Cantina  
Ben and Luke find Han and Chewie  
Ben: can you get us to the Alderaan system?  
Han: the Alderaan system? That'll cost you extra. 20,000 credits  
Ben: 15,000 now. Plus 10,000 extra when we return  
Han: you got a deal old man. Chewie, prepare the Falcon  
Ben: the Falcon?  
Han: you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?  
Ben: should I have?  
Han: it's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. They walk into the hangar  
Luke: what a piece of junk  
Han: she'll make it point 5 past lightspeed. She's got it where it counts kid  
Alderaan: Death Star  
Tarkin: where is the Rebel base?  
Darth Vader: tell us now or you will see your home planet disappear before your very eyes  
Leia: Dantooine, they're on Dantooine  
Tarkin: very well then. Commence firing sequence  
Leia: what?!  
Tarkin: target Alderaan. The Death Star fires its laser and Alderaan is obliterated  
Tarkin: put her in a holding cell. Leia is taken away  
Hyperspace route to Alderaan

Han: we're coming out of hyperspace. The Falcon exits hyperspace into an asteroid field  
Luke: this is not Alderaan, you must have the wrong coordinates  
Han: these were the coordinates you gave me. Alderaan has been-  
Ben: completely destroyed!  
Luke: what's that? One of Alderaan's moons?  
Ben: no, that's an Imperial battle station   
Luke: Han, turn around  
Han: I can't, they got us locked in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in. The Falcon is dragged into the Death Star hangar.  
Imperial Officer: there are no life forms. The escape pods were jettisoned before it came here.  
Darth Vader: Keep searching. I want that ship searched in and out. I haven't felt this presence in a long time. He walks off  
Imperial: I want this ship searched now. Imperials walks in the Falcon  
Han: we need a little help in here! Two stormtroopers walk in and Han and Luke put on their outfits  
Luke: I got an idea. He brings out cuffs and Chewie flips out  
Han: don't worry Chewie, I think I know what he is planning. He puts the cuffs on Chewie  
Ben: I'll go shut down the tractor beam generator. R2 and 3PO will stay here as their appearance would give us away.  
Luke: I'll go with you  
Ben: no Luke, my fate lies on a different path. May the Force be with you. Ben walks out  
R2: beeping noises  
Luke: what do you mean she's here? She's in a cell. We have to go rescue her  
Han: I'm not going to rescue anyone. I work for one person only, me  
Luke: she's rich  
Han: rich?  
Luke: yeah, and if you help rescue her she will pay good amounts of credits  
Han: fine, but you better be right about this. They walk into the detention center  
Han: prisoner transfer to cell block 180-B  
Imperial: I wasn't notified, I'll have it cleared. Han hands Chewie a blaster and he shoots it  
Han: look out! He's loose! Luke and Han fire at the other Imperials in the room and blast the cameras  
Han: everything is fine up here, don't worry about us. How is your day going?  
Imperial: yeah, we're sending a squad up. Han blasts the mic  
Han: Luke! We're going to have company! Luke opens Leia's cell  
Leia: aren't you short for a stormtrooper?  
Luke: huh? Oh, the uniform. He takes off the helmet  
Luke: I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here with your R2 unit and Ben Kenobi  
Leia; Ben Kenobi?! She runs out the cell with him and they start blasting stormtroopers.  
Luke: quick, in there! They go in the trash compactor  
Han: I got a bad feeling about this.  
Luke: something just went past my leg, did you see that? Luke suddenly gets dragged under  
Leia: what's happening? Luke comes up and Han helps him up  
Han: what happened?  
Luke; I don't know. The trash compactor starts closing  
Han: oh no  
Luke: 3PO! 3PO1 Turn off the trash compactor!  
C-3PO: Hurry R2! Turn off all trash compactors. R2 starts turning them off and the trash compactor stops.  
C-3PO: Oh, we were too late! You can hear their cries of pain!  
Luke: you did it 3PO! We're fine! Meanwhile........  
Darth Vader: I have grown more powerful since you taught me, now I am the master and you are the apprentice  
Ben: the darkness clouds you Darth. He ignites his lightsaber. Vader does the same and they start clashing. Stormtroopers run over to watch. Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie run to the Falcon. Luke stops  
Luke: Ben? Ben looks at Luke, then at Darth Vader. He holds his lightsaber straight up and closes his eyes. Darth Vader swings at Ben, but he disappears  
Luke: Noooo! No! The stormtroopers turn around and start firing at them. They fire back  
Ben: run Luke! run! They run into the Falcon and take off into lightspeed  
Yavin 4: Rebel Alliance Headquarters  
General: the battle station is heavily shielded, but a small, one man fighter should be able to penetrate. An analysis of the plans shows a weakness in their defense. You are to reach this exhaust port, only two meters wide. May the Force be with you, man your ships. Use proton torpedoes, make a precise hit.  
Wedge: that's impossible  
Luke: it's not impossible. Pilots get ready to man their fighters  
Biggs: hey Luke!  
Luke: hey!  
Biggs: how are ya buddy?  
Luke: good  
Biggs: yeah, tell me all your stories when we get back  
Red Leader: are you sure he is qualified to man a starfighter?  
Biggs: yes, Luke is the best pilot in the Outer Rim. Luke goes by his X-Wing  
Rebel: you want a new astromech? This one's a bit beat up  
Luke: after all what me and that things went through? Not a chance  
C-3PO: Oh be careful R2. Take care of Master Luke.  
Death Star  
Imperial: we've approached the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on the other side of the planet on a moon  
Tarkin: good work.  
The fighters make it to space and meet the Death Star  
Red Leader: all fighter groups report in  
Red 2: This is Red 2 reporting in  
Red 4: this is Red 4 standing by  
Red 7: this is Red 7 awaiting orders  
Luke: this is Red 5 standing by  
Red 3: this is Red 3 standing by  
Wedge: this is Red 9 standing by  
Biggs: this is Red 8 standing by  
Red Leader: all wings, engage s-foils to attack position. X-Wing unfold their s-foils. Engage now! Watch out for the towers. The X-Wings fly into the trench. A turbolaser hits an X-Wing.  
Red 4: I'm hit! His X-Wing explodes  
Red Leader: stay on our target. He targets the exhaust port.  
Darth Vader: you two with me. Two pilots follow Vader and they launch from the hangar  
Wedge: I got one on me  
Luke: I see him. Luke chases a TIE Fighter and shoots at it, destroying it.  
Red Leader: nice shot Red 5! He shoots the torpedoes into the exhaust port  
Red Leader: indirect hit. Start another attack run. The turbolasers stop firing. Darth Vader and his escort show up  
Darth Vader: show these Rebels no mercy. He shoots an X-Wing  
Red 3: I'm hit! His X-Wing explodes  
Luke: I'm starting my attack run. Wedge, Biggs, cover me  
Wedge: on it  
Bigs: I got your back Luke. The TIE Fighters fly behind them. Darth Vader shoots Biggs  
Biggs: this is it Luke, I'm done  
Luke: Biggs! No! His X-Wing explodes  
Wedge: hurry Luke!  
Luke: just cover me Wedge! The TIE Fighters fly closer  
Wedge: sorry Luke. Wedge flies off. Luke brings out his targeting system  
Darth Vader: the Force is strong with this one. One of his TIE Fighters gets shot  
Darth Vader: what?! The Falcon appears and shoots the other fighter. Darth Vader's fighter gets knocked out of the trench  
Han: your all cleared kid! Take the shot!  
Ben: use the Force Luke. He puts his targeting system away and shoots. The torpedoes go in the exhaust port. Luke, Wedge, Han, and a Y-Wing fly off and the Death Star explodes. They return to Yavin where Rebels are cheering  
Han: great job kid  
Luke: I knew you wouldn't leave  
Han: I couldn't Chewie wanted to stay  
Chewie: arrgh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I'm not just doing battles pictured in the OT movies, I'm gonna do most of the battles I can find that occur during the Galactic Civil War.


	4. Battle of Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Rebel victory in the Battle of Yavin which resulted in the destruction of the Death Star. Fearing an Imperial attack on their base. The Reels quickly evacuate to their new base, on the ice planet of Hoth. The base was established by Luke Skywalker's team and now the main Rebel base for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing the battle based off in the movie. That battle was kind of boring so I'm going to spice it up to make the battle more epic. I might also include the part of Battlefront 2. Idk

Hoth: Rebel Base  
A fleet of Star Destroyers exit hyperspace, one of them being the Executor, Darth Vader's flagship.  
Executor  
Piett: Lord Vader, we have arrived at the Rebel base  
Darth Vader: excellent Admiral. Launch fighters to the base. Land troops and walkers  
Piett: It will be done my Lord. Transports are launched accompanied by fighters and break through the atmosphere. The sirens sound off. AT-AT walkers and AT-ST walkers are landed, escorted by troops. TIE Fighters start shooting the base doors. Pilots get in their fighters and launch from the hangars. Some Star Destroyers come through the atmosphere. Rebel capital ships and escorts engage the Destroyers while others deal with the walkers. A Y-Wing shoots its torpedoes into an AT-AT, causing it to explode and fall over. A TIE Fighter shoots down an X-Wing, sending it crashing into an AT-ST, destroying it also. TIE Bombers start to attack the shield generator but are met by numerous X-Wing and A-Wing fighters. An X-Wing shoots down a TIE Interceptor, sending it crashing into an Imperial troop transport. A Rebel transport starts to evacuate accompanied by two X-Wing fighters. The ion cannon shoots into space, hitting a Star Destroyer and causing it to fall to the planet's surface. The transport and fighters jump into hyperspace. AT-STs start shooting at the Rebels in trenches and destroying turrets. An AT-AT shoots the shield generator, destroying it. Snowtroopers start firing at the Rebels who fire back. An X-Wing shoots the walker's neck, destroying it and causing it to fall to the ground. A Star Destroyer guns down a Rebel blockade runner. Two Mon Calimari cruisers gun down a Star Destroyer, sending it crashing into the icy ground. A medical frigate is destroyed by a Star Destroyer. Transports and fighters start to leave but are countered by Star Destroyers and Imperial fighters. A TIE Fighter shoots down a transport only to be shot down by its X-Wing escorts. A Star Destroyer guns down two transports passing by and the Rebel fighters are destroyed by Imperial TIE Fighters. Transports and fighters left remaining evacuate and jump into hyperspace.  
Executor  
Piett: Lord Vader, the Rebels have evacuated, but they've lost a lot of people.  
Darth Vader: good work Admiral. Prepare my shuttle and tell troopers to wait for my command.  
Piett: yes, Lord Vader


	5. Battle of Endor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Hoth and other minor battles, the Alliance is fully assembled to attack the Imperial fleet in orbit around the forest moon of Endor where the Empire is building a Second Death Star. The Emperor himself will be there, so the Rebellion takes a chance to attack the battle station and destroy it, along with the Emperor.

Rebel Fleet in Orbit  
Mon Mothma: The Imperial fleet is orbiting the forest moon of Endor, they're building another Death Star. The Emperor himself his there to oversee the final stages of construction. Information from our Bothan spies shows that the battle station is vulnerable, and it's main weapon is not yet operational. So, let's get our fleet in there and let's see what we can do.  
Endor; Death Star Building Grounds  
The Rebel fleet emerges from hyperspace containing 4 Braha tok class gunships, 8 blockade runners, 5 Nebulon B Escort Frigates, 4 DP20 Frigates, 16 GR-75 Transports, 13 MC80 Star Cruisers, 7 MC80A Star Cruisers, the Ghost, B-Wing Starfighter squadrons, Y-Wing bombers, RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptors, U-Wings, T-65B X-Wing fighters, and the Millennium Falcon  
Lando: all fighter squadrons! Target the Death Star! The fighter squadrons engage towards the Death Star  
Nien Nunb: *Sullustan language*  
Lando: what do you mean their deflector shields are still up. How could they have it up when...They didn't know we were coming? All squadrons! Break off the attack! The shield is still active! Rebel fighters turn around the their cruisers  
Home One  
Lieut.: Admiral! Enemy fighters closing in!  
Ackbar: it's a trap! The Rebel and Imperial fighters clash. The Death Star blasts an MC80 Cruiser  
Lando: that blast came from the Death Star, that things operational! Everyone engage those Star Destroyers!  
Ackbar: what? Why?!  
Lando: we have a better chance of winning this battle if we engage the Destroyers, the Death Star can't risk hitting their own. An X-Wing gets show down by a TIE Fighter who is immidiately shot down by a Y-Wing bomber. Two A-Wing shoots at the Executor's shield generator, destroying it  
Executor  
Officer: Admiral! We lost our shield generators!  
Piett: press the attack! An A-Wing crashes into the command bridge causing the Executor to crash into the Death Star  
Eviscerator  
Admiral Versio: Piett, you fool. An MC80 Cruiser guns down a Star Destroyer with starfighter assistance  
Lando: the shield is down! All wings! Commence attack on the Death Star reactor! The Falcon flies in followed by Wedge, 2 X-Wings, an A-Wing, and 2 Y-Wings. Followed by TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. They make it to the reactor core  
Lando: light it up! The fighters shoot at the reactor core destroying it  
Lando: all fighters! Get out of here! The fighters fly out  
Lando: yeeehaw! The Death Star explodes and the Imperial fleet jumps into hyperspace


	6. Battle of Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 days after the Battle of Endor, the Rebel Alliance, now the New Republic, launches an attack against the Empire on Theed. The Empire targeted Theed due to Operation Cinder as commanded by Emperor Palpatine.

Naboo: Space  
A Star Destroyer is orbiting Naboo with the satellites shooting down to the surface. X-Wings and A-Wings exit out of hyperspace, accompanied by a Mon Calamari cruiser and Y-Wing bombers.  
Shriv: all wing, target those satellites. Then we go for that Destroyer. X-Wings and A-Wings start firing at TIE Fighters and satellites. Satellites are destroyed  
Leia: the others will handle the rest. I'l be down on the surface.  
Iden: target that Star Destroyer's shield array  
Shriv: hey! You don't give orders around here! Um, everyone, target that Star Destroyers shield array. Y-Wing bombers have arrived, defend them while they initiate their attack run on the shield array. A squadron of Y-Wings initiate an attack run accompanied by several X-Wing fighters, while other fighters deal with TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. A TIE Fighter shoots down an X-Wing sending it crashing into the Star Destroyer. A TIE Interceptor is shot down crashing into a turbolaser, destroying that also. Y-Wings bomb one of the shield arrays destroying it  
Shriv: one destroyed! One more left remaining! The Y-Wings circle back around. A Y-Wing is shot down and crashes into an X-Wing, destroying it too. The remaining Y-Wings destroy the last shield array  
Shriv: shield arrays destroyed. Everyone! Pull out, Restoration, you're cleared for attack. The Mon Calamari cruiser shoots at the Star Destroyer destroying it  
Del: that's not good  
Shriv: what? Are we not looking at the same burning Star Destroyer? Imperial transports and TIE Fighters evacuate the Destroyer  
Iden: Imperial protocol is to evacuate to the nearest location. They're going to attack Theed.  
Leia: everyone down to the surface, we may have the means to stop this. Rebel troops land on the ground. Leia, Baze, and Chirrut are with Rebel troopers  
Leia: Baze and Chirrut, take some troopers and engage those stormtroopers.  
Baze: on it. He cocks his blaster. Chirrut ignites his lightsaber  
Baze: where did you get that from?  
Chirrut: don't worry about it, I'm a Jedi now, that's all there is to it. They run off with troopers. Imperial transports arrive dropping off troopers and walkers. TIE Fighters and X-Wings clash above the city. An AT-ST corners Rebels until a Y-Wing squadron bombs it. An AT-AT marches towards the palace. A U-Wing drops off Rebel troops. TIE Bombers bomb the blockade around the palace. They corner the Rebels in the palace who set off an ion charge. It spreads throughout the city. Several AT-STs collapse to the ground while several other AT-ATs are disabled and fall over as well. A TIE Fighter is chasing an X-Wing when the ion charge detonates, the X-Wing avoids it while TIE Fighters get hit by it and fall down to the ground.  
Shriv: I think we just won


	7. Battle of Naalol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Naalol took place months after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic launches an attack against the Empire there. The Empire had control of Naalol for a long time and have significant garrisons established there.

Hyperspace route to Naalol  
The small Republic attack force travels through hyperspace. Atleast half a dozen U-Wing troop transports and their escort of X-Wing starfighters. The attack force exits out of hyperspace and fly into Naalol's atmosphere  
Naalol: Imperial Base  
Sirens start sounding off. X-Wings put their s-foils into attack position and fire at the base decimating equipment and troops. U-Wings land dropping off troops who immidiately begin firing at the stormtroopers. The U-Wings fly away to hide in secrecy. X-Wings start an attack run on the Imperial base further damaging it more. The Empire launches three AT-ATs against the Republic. The walkers begin blasting troops with the assistance of stormtroopers. Republic and Imperial casualties are constantly getting higher. A stormtrooper throws a grenade killing atleast 3 republic soldiers. An X-Wing starts an attack run on a walker but is shot down and crashes into a group of stormtroopers, killing them. A squadron of X-Wings initiate an attack run on a walker and successfully destroy it. The walker falls down killing Imperial and Republic soldiers near it. The U-Wings come back, and load whatever troops survived and leave with the X-Wing escort. The starfighters enter space and make the jump to hyperspace


	8. Battle of Kashyyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With obtaining information vital to the liberation of the Wookiee's on Kashyyyk, the New Republic launches a fleet led by Admiral Ackbar to attack the Imperial forces before they can do anymore damage to the Wookiee world

Kashyyyk: Space  
Three Imperial Star Destroyers orbit the planet, just then, Home One exits hyperspace with an escort of X-Wing fighters led by Wedge. Han, Chewie, and Rebels are trapped inside the Dominion, one of the Imperial Star Destroyers  
Ackbar: this is Admiral Ackbar of the Republic fleet! Surrender, or there will be consequences. Han, Chewie, and the Rebels take control of the Dominions command bridge. Seizing the opportunity, Han Solo fired at the other Star Destroyer, the Vitiator, splitting in half. TIE Fighters and X-Wings clash. The last Star Destroyer, the Neutralizer, immediately surrenders to the New Republic following the destruction of the Vitiator. A TIE Fighter is shot down crashing into the debris of the fallen Star Destroyer. A squadron of TIE Fighters chases down three X-Wings, destroying all three of them.  
Kashyyyk: Surface  
X-Wing fighters brake through and Republic soldiers land to aid the Wookiee's. The Empire launches more TIE Fighters. They also launch AT-ATs and AT-ST walkers. The Republic hijacks an AT-AT and uses it to their advantage. The Rebel AT-AT shoots at a AT-AT with starfighter assistance and bring the monstrous walker down. TIE Fighters shoot down on the ground raining hell on Republic and Wookiee forces alike. The TIE Fighters are instantly met by X-Wings and engage in deadly combat. A TIE Fighter is shot down crashing into an AT-ST walker, destroying it. The Imperial forces surrender and the Republic captures the Dominion and Neutralizer Star Destroyers. A fine addition to their collection of warships.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm not exactly having every character die. I didn't mention Baze and Chirrut's death because I want them alive in my story. It would be interesting to see how the Rebellion would honor them. So that's why I didn't have them die. They stole a TIE Striker and made it to Yavin 4 safely.


End file.
